


Wolf Of...Not from Here

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Stiles Can Change Into A Wolf, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: There's no other way to bring Stiles back from the Ghost Riders other than him jumping through after being turned into a wolf. Scott allows himself to be taken and bites him. Then the two prepare to jump back home...but the thing is, when you open a portal, if you're not careful...you can land just about anywhere.Stiles lands in the far outskirts of Winterfell.Half a year after getting used to his life in another world as a werewolf who learns to shift into a full wolf, he come across Sansa and Theon and saves them, then joins Brienne and Podrick in taking her to Castle Black to find Jon.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott settled back and held his breath to see if his friend survived the bite. Stiles writhed with pain for a while before he just laid still. So still that Scott feared the worse. Thankfully, Stills bolted up while gasping for deep breaths. 

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Uh...I think so. But then again I'm like moments away from not existing, so..."

"If you're being sarcastic, I'll take that as a good sign. Come on, we gotta get going." Scott said as he pulled Stiles all the way up. 

"Whoa, shouldn't we test that I'm like...ya know, you now?" Stiles asked.

"You wouldn't have survived...and we're on the clock. Now...getting back, there's a chance people won't remember we were gone and won't look for us right away...Peter let out a roar, so try to do so too. It's how we found him. It's gonna hurt...but you'll heal." Scott explained as he grabbed Stiles's hand. Then he pulled him into a hug. "We're going home, bro." 

Stiles returned the hug and then followed Scott. They waited by the posts like last time Stiles and Peter waited until the next Ghost Rider came through. Scott went first, and Stiles followed suit. In his mind he had a mantra of 'Howl on the other side, howl on the other side, howl on the other side'...and he did. But it was weak and broken and other than burning flesh he could smell the brisk coldness of the snow around him. 

He waited...but no one came to look for him. 

He healed...but no one came to look for him. 

Surviving was hard. As the full moon came closer, the more he relied on his instincts. When the full moon came, he relished in his inner beast and felt stronger, though exhausted, the next day. The month that followed he struggled between remaining human and maintaining his humanity and giving the reigns to his wolf. 

Half a year later there's a huge change. He's learned to shift into a full wolf, he's come across a town of some sort and has learned a few things of the place he's landed. He does his best to keep his head down...not only is being different bad, apparently the wolf isn't as highly regarded as it used to be. Not that a werewolf would be welcomed anywhere in a time when any beast will always be a beast. 

He wouldn't even bother socializing but he wants to retain a sliver of his humanity...and needs to keep an in with humans from time to time. 

For safety, the closer to the full moon it gets, the farther north he goes. It's there that he encounters creatures of a horrid nature that bring out his wolf more...to the point that he's gained the level of Alpha during one of these fights. 

The level of Alpha gives him more clarity in his wolf form. He's far more aware of what he's doing. For a while...he's in as much peace as he could get. He misses his home, his friends, and his father. But then again...he's in a form of a wolf most of the time...and his train of thoughts, though clearer, are still simpler. 

He's roaming through the woods when he hears the stomping of men marching. It was rather strange for them to be all the way this way...it made him curious. He followed and he saw that there was a group of armed men bringing back a hurt and woeful looking young man and woman. The red hair sparked something in Stiles...and a flash of Lydia appeared before his eyes. He let out a small whimper before it turned to a growl. He jumped out and broke through their defense. Crouching down in front of the redhead, he growled at the men with their swords at the ready. With eyes glowing red, he lunges and attacks. Didn't matter their skill...they didn't last long against Stiles. 

Another armed warrior appeared, no two. A tall blond woman, and a shorter brunet. 

Stiles had some distance between him and the girl now after finishing the last soldier, so the tall woman stood between Stiles and the girl. 

"Stay behind me, m'lady." The blond said. 

The girl was looking at Stiles with awe, tiredness, fear...but also a bit of hope. When the swordswoman lifted her sword more, the redhead rushed forward and lowered the sword, "No wait! It saved me..."

"It's a wild beast, m'lady." The blond stated. 

"It's a wolf...a direwolf." The redhead answered and pressed the sword down more. 

"There's not been a direwolf in Winterfell for some time." The young man she'd been traveling with stated, "Not since..."

"No. Not since my brothers were driven out. But it's a wolf...my family's sigil. And it saved us. It saved me..." She took a fearless step forward and raised her hand.

"M'lady...I don't think it safe." The blond told her strictly. 

Stiles wasn't sure why he did it. He knew it was best to keep who he was secret. But something in her eyes called to him. And he wanted to speak to her...So he shifted. He may have been standing in front of her naked and open for attack, but he wasn't afraid. 

"I won't hurt her. "

They all gasped but it was the swordswoman's man that acted. He removed his cloak and ran to Stiles to cover him. Stiles offered him a small smile, "Thank you, that's kind." 

The blond raised her sword again, "Who are you? _What_ are you?" 

"I...I'm a wolf. They say Winterfell was home for wolves...but not so much these days." Stiles replied. 

"No...I am Sansa Stark. Lady of Winterfell...or I should be. Why did you save me?" She asked. 

He took a step forward, the blond aimed the sword at him and he paused. He raised his hands, "I want to help her..." Slowly he reached over and black lines appeared on his hands as he touched hers. But then the blond pushed him away. 

"What was that?" She demanded. 

"It hurts less..." Sansa muttered, eyes widened a bit in shock. 

"A gift...I can take pain away. I can't heal you, but I can make it hurt less..." He told her with a gentle smile. Speaking with her, being around these folk has calmed his wolf more than talking to anyone else in the last half year. Looking over to the blond woman, he told her. "If she is Lady of Winterfell...where wolves lie...then I am honor bound to serve her. Like you...allow me to do so." 

The blond looked at him with a calculating look before lowering her sword. "We are heading to Castle Black to find her brother and get her to safety. You've proven your usefulness, so you may come. But any wrong move, and I will end you."

"Noted," Stiles replied. 

"What should we call you? Or do you go by Wolf?" The blond's squire asked him. 

"Stiles. My name is Stiles."  


	2. Chapter 2

"We still have some daylight," Brienne commented while looking up at the sky. 

"We've got about another two hours before we should consider making camp," Stiles added. 

Poddrick looked from the sky to Brienne to Stiles. "Will you be alright?" 

Stiles tilted his head, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Well, you've only got a cloak." Poddrick pointed out. 

"Oh." Stiles looked down at himself. To cover his modesty, he kept the squires' cloak. The concern he assumes comes from the fact that it was very cold and getting colder the more north they go. "I'll be fine. If it gets too cold, I'll shift into my wolf form. But even in my human form, I have a hotter inner temperature. I'm not bothered by the cold." He promised. 

It was just the three of them now. When it was clear that Sansa had more than enough protectors to get her safely to Jon, Theon decided to make his leave. He wasn't ready to face Jon...not after all he's done. He felt like he needed to make up for a lot that he's done. So he left, but not before being somewhat honored by Sansa as part of House Stark. 

"Were you always a wolf?" Brienne asked.

"No. I was born human. But through certain adventures, I accepted the bite of a wolf to become like them for survival." Stiles answered. 

"Them? Are there more of you?" Sansa asked. 

"I had a pack...even when I was human. But we were separated. I am not from here. One day I just woke up on the far outskirts of Winterfell. I was a beta..but through survival and fighting, I've risen in rank. I'm now an Alpha...but one without a pack."

"What does that mean?" Poddrick asked. 

"Wolves are social creatures. We seek touches and comfort...a sense of belonging drives us. Being alone does things to the mind. It's why I got into the town from time to time. To socialize." Stiles said. 

"Socialize? What do you do?" Brienne questioned. 

Stiles looked between all of them. His stare landed on Sansa before clearing his throat, "The pubs are the best for getting in and out." 

Both Brienne and Poddrick knew what he meant by that. Stiles wasn't sure if Sansa did, but he assumed she got the gist. Her eyes wondered to his groin before looking away with a blush. 

They walked for another hour without trouble before Stiles caught a noise. 

"Shh..." Stiles stopped and held his arm up to stop the others. 

"What is it?" Brienne asked as she drew her sword. 

"I hear armor," Stiles said before he closed his eyes to try to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. "Keep heading north, I'll take care of it." 

"No, wait! Come with us." Sansa begged him. She felt safer with him close by. Without her parents, brothers, or sister...being this close to a wolf was the closest she felt to being a Stark again. 

Stiles smiled at her, "I'll be back, M'lady. I promise."

He removed the cloak and handed it back to Pod before he transformed back into a wolf mid-jump. He disappeared between the trees. Blending in and being practically soundless like a true Apex predator on the prowl. 

Brienne made them move along. She didn't want to waste their daylight and had confidence in Stiles to win. Sansa wasn't as confident and kept looking back in hopes of seeing a direwolf come into view. 

"We should stop and set up camp." Brienne finally decided. They could still walk another half hour or so, but she knew Sansa was still weak and tired. And more importantly, she was worried over the wolf. "Pod, make the fire, I'll secure the area."

"Yes, m'lady." Pod said, still in his habit of calling her that. 

Sansa sat on a rock near Pod, her eyes keeping a lookout for Stiles. 

"He's strong m'lady. I wouldn't worry." Poddrick tried to calm her nerves. 

"You haven't been in Ramsey's clutches...if you had, you'd be worried too." 

"Of course, M'lady. I apologize. But I was there when he fought off a whole guard of armed soldiers on his own."

"All it takes is one arrow." Sansa was far less hopeful and more pestimistic...or realistic. 

Brienne came back a while later, "I've set a trap and hopefully we'll have dinner soon."

They waited and they caught a rabbit which Pod took liberty in preparing for dinner. It was when the rabbit was on the fire that they heard a howl. Sansa perked up and stared into the darkening woods intently. Finally, A wolf came through. 

Poddrick acted fast and removed his cloak again as he walked over to Stiles. He opened it up like a curtain and allowed Stiles to transform without having him flash either of the women. Stiles smiled once more in gratitude towards Poddrick.

"Thank you," Stiles said as he crouched down and used the snow to wipe some of the blood from his face and hands. "Any left?"

"Uh..."Pod used his sleeve to wipe some off of Stiles's chin. "There. How'd it go?"

"There was a small search party. They had the same banner of the men who attacked you so...I took care of it."

They all felt relief at that, but Sansa even more so. 

"The rabbit should be ready soon," Brienne mentioned. 

"One of my favorites. Other than deer." Stiles commented as he sat by the fire and held his hands close. 

"I thought you didn't feel cold?" Podd inquired. 

"Not in a lethal way. I won't easily freeze to death. But I still am a warm-blooded creature." Stiles replied with an easy smile. 

Pod liked him. He knew how strong he was and what he was capable of, but he didn't walk around with arrogance or cruelty. A rarity more than his powers. 

"You can transform into a wolf, you can withstand cold temperatures, and you've got heightened senses?" Brienne asked. 

Stiles nodded. He held out his hand and showed them as he grew claws before his hand went back to normal. "In human form, I retain the senses of a wolf. Hearing, sense of smell, and eyesight are all enhanced. I also have superior strength and speed in human form. I can grow out my claws as well as my fangs in a 'mid-shift' sort of way. Then there's also my full wolf form. I heal quickly and don't get human sickness. And as you've seen, I can draw away pain."

"So you'd be able to tell us when someone is nearby or a threat?" Poddrick stated more than asked. 

"I can tell you when someone is lying," Stiles told him with a smirk. 

Pod's eyes widened, "You can?"

"Being close enough to a person, I can hear their hearts beating. When people lie, their hearts skip a beat." Stiles explained. 

"Quite the person to have on a council," Brienne commented. 

"I don't think a castle would ever let me near enough to give me a chance. But thank you."

They were quiet for a while as they broke up the rabbit and ate. 

"How much longer to Castle Black?" Stiles asked. 

"Walking will take another two days or so. But if we can find our horses, within a day maybe." Brienne said. 

"I think I heard some of them on my way to the soldiers. Pod and I can go and get them." Stiles offered, looking to Pod if he agreed. 

Mouth full, Pod only nodded. 

"Now? Isn't it too dark?" Sansa asked.

"My senses can lead the way without us getting into trouble," Stiles said. 

"I'll take a torch." Pod added. 

Sansa wasn't too fond of Stiles leaving again but she didn't have much say in it. While they were gone, she remained quiet, lost in her thoughts. 

"What do you think of him?" Sansa asked the blonde.

Brienne took her time thinking before answering. "He's strong and seems noble. I'd call it a Northern feature but I don't think the Boltons are either. Not in the honorable way. He's very wolf-like...in the Stark sense."

Sansa nodded. "If not a Stark, it should be someone like Stiles ruling the north."

Brienne raised an eyebrow at that. "Seems to me you're saying Stiles should be the one ruling."

"Jon's taken an oath to the Night's Watch. Bran and Rickon are probably dead...the Northers who were loyal to my family have fallen or are being punished. The Bolton's have ruined the north. It needs a stronger leader, but someone who is just. As my father was...he reminds me of how kind and strong my father was. A true wolf." 

Brienne looked at her with sympathy. "Your family line lives on in you, M'lady. There is still hope so long as you are alive. Let's get to Castle Black to your brother, and then we will make a choice regarding Winterfell." 

Sometime later they Pod and Stiles returned with three wolves. Stiles told them he'd walk with them in his wolf form, that he didn't mind. 

It was an hour after midday when they arrived at the gates of Castle Black. 

"OPEN THE GATES!" Someone yelled. 

Sansa led the way with Brienne on her side, Pod behind them, and Stiles bringing up the rear in his wolf form. Crows of all levels came out to see who had come in, all eyes on them. When they stopped and dismounted the horses, Sansa kept looking around until her eyes met with Jon. They froze for a moment before they ran to each other and shared an embrace. 

Whatever childish squabbles they had when they were younger didn't matter now. Before when Jon being a bastard was something that kept Sansa from being friendly to him, now she only felt love. He was the only brother she had left. The only family she had left...so the past didn't matter, as much as surviving the present and future. 

Ghost appeared and he approached the dark-furred wolf. They circled each before Ghost growled lightly and then went to Jon.

"Who's that?" Jon asked when he noticed the wolf. The last time he was in Winterfell, he had been around to know that Sansa's wolf, Lady, had been killed. 

"This is Stiles...he helped us escape from Ramsey's men," Sansa replied. She figured she'd explain Stiles to Jon in private. She sent Stiles a look and hoped he understood he wasn't to switch back into human form until she told him so. 

He nodded, so she hoped he had.  

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of fan service for myself really.


End file.
